Magnificent
by High Queen Maira
Summary: Ever since the golden Age, Peter had been lost. Changed into a rude boy. Even when he got the chance to be back in Narnia, he behaved so... This is a short story about when Peter reflected on his actions and apologized to everyone after the Night Raid.


Hello everybody, this is Maira, and this is another one of my short stories. Its about Peter during 'Prince Caspian'.

**Summery:** Ever since the golden Age, Peter had been lost. Changed into an arrogant and rude boy. Even when he got the chance to be back in Narnia, he behaved so... This is a short story about when Peter reflected on his actions and apologized to everyone after the Night Raid.

There's one thing about me, I write abstract and I write for myself. And mostly I write short stories, not those "more than 2 chapters" stories. This story was written on the spot as it came to my mind, so if it seems disjoint, then I'm sorry. Hope you like it, and make a connection out of the words.

A special thanks to: Bert T, you have reviewed my other story- The gift, and filled me the motivation and inspiration to write more. Thanks a lot.

Read, enjoy and please pease review. Even thought I write for my own mental peace, reviews are what keep me going...

**Disclaimer:** Narnia is a work of C.S. lewis. A great man, who inspired me to elaborate his story in a way of my own.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong> MAGNIFICENT<strong>

"Son of Adam, what do you doubt?"

The voice was clear. Calm and serene.

Peter sat there, staring at the ground. As guilt, disappointment, anger, frustration, sadness, and every other upsetting thought filled him.

"Tell me, son of Adam, what troubles you?"

"Nothing..." Peter said, "... and everything."

"Peter, look at me." Aslan said. Peter did not dare, he couldn't bear to face the fury of Aslan.

"Look here." The lion repeated, not a trace of edge in his voice.

After a long moment of hesitation, he looked up. And he was surprised.

There was no trace of anger in those rich brown eyes. His face was as calm as usual, but there was a small hint of disappointment, and sadness in it.  
>"I failed you Aslan. You and all of Narnia."<p>

"Do you regret your actions, son of Adam?" Aslan asked sincerely.

"Yes sir, I do. And I cannot punish myself enough for the wrongs I have done..."

"You don't need to Peter." He replied simply.

"But I do. Its all because of me that half our army is dead.." Peter winced at the last words as memories of the last night's raid came rushing back to him.

_'Go brother! Leave us!' Glenstorm's son Ragnok shouted. Almost all the warriors who had been taken to the raid were behind the huge gates of the Telmarine castle. Moments away from death._

_'This is our fate. Go young warrior! Save Narnia!' One of the minotaurs shouted, before falling to the ground as Miraz's arrow hit him._

_'Leave us, your majesty. For Aslan and for Narnia!' Shouted a young centaur girl, not more than twelve or thirteen._

_Peter stood there, beyond those doors, looking upon his almost dead army. _

He shuddered. "...and I hurt my siblings, and my friend Caspian..."

Peter thought back to the past year, his counters with other students and his own siblings, how he hadnt been so foolish to have not been able to look past his own pride.

"I was blinded and foolish, Sir. I was too prided to look past my mistakes. I do not deserve to be a king, Sir, I deserve nothing nice anymore." as he said this, an unbidden image of his coronation day flashed before Peter.

"_To the glistening eastern ocean, I give you, Queen Lucy, the Valiant."_

"_To the great western woods, I give you, King Edmund, the Just."_

"_To the radiant southrn sun, I give you, Queen Susan, the Gentle."_

"_And to the clear northern sky, I give you, High King Peter, the Magnificent." _

_Aslan's magical voice boomed throughout the hallways of Cair Paravel. As his majestic form turned to face the four new rulers of Narnia, Peter felt pride and joy, such as never before course through him._

"_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." said Aslan, as the cheers rang out all over Narnia._

A small tear leaked from Peter's eye as he recalled those past incidents. "I never deserved to be here, to be the High king."

Aslan smiled inwardly, a long time ago, Edmund had said the exact same thing. He laughed at the likeness of the two brothers.

"Did you believe on that day you were worthy to be a King of Narnia?" Aslan said aloud, His voice bore no trace of the laugh that had echoed in His mind.

"I didnt believe so, Sir. I only accepted the title because of the trust I had in you."

"As on that day, trust me again. I know your heart, son of Adam. Peter, you were crowned King because of your character. Not because of the good or bad deeds you have done. On the day you arrived to my camp, I saw your heart. A pure, faithful, and kind heart."

"I have seen the love you carry for your family, and that fills you with the strenght to protect them, in the same way, you are the strenght of Narnia. You are its magnificense."

A small smile graced the Lion's face as a look of disbelief crossed over Peter's face.

"But remember High king, you embody the magnificense of Narnia, but only when you are supported by the Just, comforted by the Gentle and guided by the Valiant."

"I understand Aslan, but what should I do? I do not know how to change what wrong I have done."

"Peter, you need to understand that the world doesnt change according to your demands, you need to adjust. And you need to accept whatever comes your way, and be happy with what you have. In that knowledge, go Peter and mend the wounds caused by you."

"Thank you Aslan, with your guidance, Sir, I will never fail again." Peter said, risig from between Aslan's velveted paws where he had been kneeling. As his eyes met those of the True King, he bowed his head, as gratitude filled his heart.

Peter knew what he had to do, and swallowing his pride, he started down the corridor to Edmunds chamber.

* * *

><p>"I was searching for you, Ed."<p>

Edmund jumped, he had been so wrapped up in his mind that he hadn't noticed Peter arrive.

"Well congratulations. You found me." Edmund replied, sarcasm lacing his voice. "War council's in five minutes. You can come." with that, Edmund stood up, his demeanor cold, and distant. And he walked away. Almost walked away.

Peter took hold of his upper arm, whirling him around. "Please Edmund," he said.

"Peter, the council's waiting." said Edmund icily. Wrenching his arm free.

"King Edmund, please listen to me for once." Peter's voice was pleading.

Edmund sighed, "Whats left to listen Peter? You had your way, and will have it again. After all you're _High King_ of Narnia." he said the last words with such vengeance and regret, Peter was taken aback.

"Edmund, you are the Just king. You know the difference between right and wrong, better than any of us here. I admit that I was wrong, but, I regret it. Really want to make up for it, and you know that."

Edmund said nothing. He looked deep in thought.

"Edmund please... I'll accept any punishment you choose to give me, but not this. Never this. Please." his voice broke. Now it was Edmund's turn to be surprised.

"Peter... I'm sorry. We never wanted this to happen. But you did create a mess."

"I admit it. I did, but because of that, don't cut me out. Take away my position if you like, I wont object. Just don't throw me out of our family, Ed. You are the best brother and I cant lose you."

"Remember Peter, when we first came to Narnia? I was the one who betrayed you all. And you and Susan were furious-"

"It was my fault and I'm-"

"No it wasn't. And please listen."

"Sorry."

"That day when Orieus rescued me, I talked to Aslan. Aslan told me that all my mistakes were forgotten," Edmund's eyes bore a distant look as he remembered that talk.

"And maybe what I did was much bigger than your mistakes. That day I understood the power of love, and of forgiveness. And that is why, I choose to let it all..." Edmund came forward and hugged his brother.

Pulling back he finished, "let it all go."

And they hugged again, a friendly, brother to brother hug, that they hadn't shared since the Golden age.

"Thanks Edmund. I know you've always been here for me, and Im grateful for that."

"You're welcome brother! Come on now, war council." Edmund replied, his face dulling at the prospect of a boring meeting, but a war was a war after all, and he was a king.

"Edmund?" Peter asked.

"Yes...?"

"Have you seen our Gentle sister anywhere?"

"Why...?" Edmund started asking, but changed track as he understood what Peter was going to do. "Would you like roses, lilies, carnations, daisies, orchids, or all of the above?"

"What?" Peter asked, confounded, unable to comprehend a word Edmund was saying.

"Hurry up! Which flower? I don't have all the time, I have a funeral to plan!"

"Whose funeral... oh!" Peter exclaimed as realization dawned on him. "Susan will definitely kill me wouldn't she?"

"If you go now, she undoubtedly will. She is practicing archery, and by all odds, she wont mind if she mistook you for her target."

"But I have to do it. If I do it later, the damage will be too great to heal." said Peter.

"You're right, she's outside, in the battlement. Go brother. Your doom is close!" Edmund said, a grin playing on his face.

Laughing, Peter left the room. Edmund shook his head. He was proud of his brother, he may be the High King of Narnia, arrogant as he was, he wasn't so conceited that he wouldn't accept his mistakes when he was wrong.

* * *

><p>"May I interrupt?"<p>

Susan did not answer. She was fuming, that much Peter could tell without even looking at her face.

She placed an arrow on her bow, and shot it at her target with a ferocity unmatched by any other, not even her brothers. The arrow hit right in the center of the dashboard.

_Aslan knows! She really is the best archer in the world. So furious, and yet so perfect. _Peter thought to himself, smiling all the while.

Peter cleared his throat, as Susan placed another arrow on her bow.

"Go to Doctor Cornelius if you have a sore throat. Im no healer." Susan said curtly, taking her aim.

"Please Susan.."

"You will find him in the Stone room."

"Milady, listen to me..." Peter started again, but Susan cut him off.

"Sorry, your majesty, Im in no condition to welcome you. Please leave."

"No, my Queen, Not without speaking to you"

Susan whirled around. Her arrow pointing straight at his chest.

"Peter. Pevensie. Just. Go." she said, her conduct threatening to shoot the arrow any minute.

"My Queen, please. Listen for once." said Peter.

"Speak if you like, my lord, but don't expect me to say anything in return."

Instead of speaking, he came forward, and knelt. Susan was shocked still. The High King of Narnia was kneeling before her. Instinctively, she too dropped to the ground. Out of shock or out of respect for her brother she didn't know.

"Queen Susan, I am really, and truly, sorry for my mistakes of late. I should have listened to you at Miraz's castle, when you told me to call the raid off. And I shouldn't have left you to clean up the mess while I went off to sulk. Please forgive me, Susan," Peter said.

"And not just for this, but for everything that happened back in England too, the fights, everything... I'm sorry." Susan was astonished as tears filled his eyes.

Peter had never wept over fallen soldiers, never had he let anyone see him weak, but Susan knew the magnificent king was Narnia's strenght and never stood by any impotence but he too had compassion.

"Peter, you are the magnificent King and I have seen you live up to that title. Today again you proved it.." said Susan.

Peter wasn't sure where she was going with this. Susan laughed lightly as she saw the confused expression on his face.

"Of course! Of course, I forgive you Peter!" she said laughing.

Happiness rushed through his viens as he got up and hugged his sister tightly. Susan felt delighted to be in that embrace. Content at being with her brother.

"Thank you Susan. Because of you I remembered who I was fighting for."

* * *

><p>Peter entered the meeting chamber, arm in arm with Susan, both smiling brightly. Caspian stood there, glaing at the ground. Edmund sat on the most comfortable seat the room offered, looking as usual. Lucy was there too, to Peter's relief. Lucy sat on the great Stone Table; only she was pure enough in faith to feel comfortable resting there.<p>

Peter's courage wavered, Lucy radiated greatness. Most loyal to Aslan of them all, everyone was in awe of the youngest queen. Lucy had always been the most likely to discern His whisper among the shouting. And Peter needed her to guide him.  
>He approached her seat hesitantly, and Lucy followed his movement with her gaze, her attention focused on him.<p>

"Lucy," he started, but paused. He had continued to address her as though she was a child since their return to Narnia, though here she was more of an adult than even himself.

"My Queen, I made a grave mistake. I beg for forgiveness, my pride blinded me, and I couldn't see the wisdom of your words. I have only glimpsed His light, while you see by the fire of His love. Guide me, my Queen."

The smile that graced her face was so bright, that Peter couldnt explain the feeling of joy that stirred within him.

"Forgive me Queen Lucy. For everything." Peter said through an emotion tightened voice.  
>Eyes filled with tears, Lucy slipped down from the Table and walked towards Peter, hugging him tightly. Hope awoke in him and his heart soared.<p>

* * *

><p>Caspian was at a loss. He had grown accustomed to seeing the Kings and Queens of Old treat each other with an almost careless informality. By the standards of his raising, he had been shocked when they called each other by only first names. But now, after listening to the High King speaking to young Queen Lucy, he was confused.<p>

It was as though in the hours since they returned from the disastrous excursion to the Telmarine castle, the four returned monarchs had been transformed. The tension between them had dissolved.

"Now, prince Caspian," Peter turned to face the young Prince. Everyone in the room fell silent. After the conflict between them outside the How, the tension between the two had increased.

"To you, I must apologize. I have wronged you. As I said, my pride blinded me, and I was foolish. Forgive me... for saying what I did outside, and for behaving as a lunatic last night... fo everything. I ask for forgiveness, Your Highness, please grant it to me."

Caspian was taken aback at the humbleness with which Peter had spoken, and at the pian that filled his handsome features.

"Of course Your Majesty, you are forgiven." said Caspian. His anger at the High King ebbing. He could see Peter was genuinely sorry. Peter smiled and turned, starting the council.

Now Caspian felt obliged to accept his own mistakes. He had done wrong and he owed everyone an apology. So Caspian said it out loud.

"And also, Your Majesties," said Caspian, turning to the four Kings and Queens of Old.

"I humbly ask your forgiveness, Your Majesties, for allowing hate and anger and, and fear to drive me to such actions as mine." Caspian opened his hands in front of him, regret opening his face to match.

Peter, Susan and Lucy all turned to look at Edmund. And Caspian understood why, he was the Just King, and his wisdom and judgement was questioned by none.  
>"I was crowed Kind Edmund the Just. When I pass judgment on wrong-doing, I ask Aslan to help me. I judge your remorse to be genuine, and extend you forgiveness, from myself and in the name of High King Peter, Queen Susan the Gentle, and my Valiant Queen Lucy." Edmund said, looking directly at Caspian.<p>

Caspian was astonished at the seriousness with which the young King had spoken, after all he was just fourteen years old. Then again, he had once been older. He looked around, Susan was smiling at him. Her beautifully dark, mesmerizing eyes shining.

Queen Lucy stood beside King Peter. She looked happy, after a long while, everything would be alright again. While the High King smiled slightly.

Caspian had always wondered how four monarchs had been able to share the rule of one country, and now seeing the four siblings like this he wondered how he had ever doubted them before. Narnia would never fail under the rule of the four.

"Narnia will never fail again," he said. Joyousness flooding him.

"It is led by the Magnificent, how can it?" said Lucy.

"It is led by the Magnificent, yes, but Narnia only succeeds when supported by the Just, comforted by the Gentle, and guided by the Valiant." said Peter.

Every being in the room rose, all cheering for their now transformed Kings and Queens. Everyone shouting:

"Long live Queen Lucy!"

"Long live Queen Susan!"

"Long live King Peter!"

"Long live King Edmund!"

"Long live Prince Caspian!"

Under these five, Narnia was going to win. It was going to flourish once more. It would be what it once was. Another cry rang out:

"For Aslan, and for Narnia!"

The battle was close, and the Telmarines were going to lose. The Narnians were determined and were under good leadership.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all I came up with. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for giving time to my story, it means a lot.<p>

Please review, that's what keeps me going.

Thanks for reading.

Regards, Maira.


End file.
